Catching Kira
by phantomwarrrior1
Summary: A girl moves to Japan from her home in America to help L catch Kira.  What would happen if she discovered the Death Note?  What would happen if Light has feelings for her that he won't admit?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello to those reading, and thank you for reading. This is my first Death Note story EVER, and I may not be as good as I want to on Light, L, and other Death Note characters. And sorry if it's a bit short, this is mainly just the intro to the story and my OC Raven. Please REVIEW, and don't be shy, but don't be too mean either. Don't we all love feedback and suggestions to our stories? Okay, enjoy!**

L takes a bit of his cake, enjoying the sweet, frosty goodness, then looks back at his visitor. "So, Raven… You want to help with the Kira investigation?" The girl nods her answer, causing some of her black hair to fall in front of her face. Raven looks no more than an average goth, wearing all black, combat boots, purple streaks in her hair… But her deductive skills are amazing, proving her good enough to help. She's very smart, not to mention brave. She has a strong will of justice.

There may be only a three percent chance that Light Yagami is Kira, but it is necessary to investigate him, three percent or one percent chance. "I am looking forward to working with you, Raven." Raven stands and bows then departs. She's very quiet but talks when she needs to, and moved all the way from her home in America to risk her life in Japan to catch Kira. She should prove useful, and will hopefully help the investigation move forward quickly.

…..

Light Yagami walks down the hall after class ends, happy that the boring day at school is over. It's always the same boring day here… but at least he has the Death Note to look forward to at home. Things are going rather well with his plan, and moving more quickly than he had hoped. The world will be perfect soon; free of crime for the innocent, and Light will be the god of that new world, passing judgment to all.

Deep in thought, Light runs into something, no… some_one_, and books fall and spread on the floor. Light curses on the inside while remaining perfectly calm on the outside. "I'm so sorry…" A female voice. Light looks at this girl, almost struck speechless at how beautiful she looks. Long, black hair, pale skin, tall… He shakes his head, helping her pick up her books.

"It's alright; accidents happen." She looks up at him with an apologetic look on her face, taking her books from him,

"Thank you." Who is this girl? She has to be new here; Light's never seen her before. She also looks foreign.

"I'm Light." She moves a strand of hair from her face.

"I'm Raven…" Light doesn't know why he's wasting his time talking to this girl; he's losing time to punish criminals for the day. There's just… something about her… Something he feels he should keep an eye on.

"I'd better get going; I've got things to do."

"Oh, okay then. See you tomorrow, Light." She walks away from him while he heads home.

…

Raven watches the news at her apartment, disgusted at how Kira can take a life so easily. Life is precious, even if it's the life of someone who has made bad choices, which is why she had to come to Japan: to catch Kira.

Sure, she understands why Kira murders all these criminals. There's a lot of bad people out there who hurt the innocent and others. But murdering people who can have the chance to redeem themselves? Murdering them won't solve anything, but will strike fear into everyone, including the innocent.

Raven was bullied- still is sometimes- but she would never wish death upon them. Kira thinks he's doing right, but he's just a bigger criminal of all the ones he judges.

Raven came to Japan to help L catch Kira. It was a bit difficult to find him, not to mention talk to him, but she convinced him she's good enough. She's now secretly working with L, and he'll let the Japanese Task Force know of her when the time is right. But for now, she has to get close to Light Yagami, which is going to be a challenge, especially if he really is Kira.

But Raven doesn't mind a challenge, even if she has to do something she really doesn't want to do. _Whatever_ _it takes to catch Kira_.

**A/N: Okay, there's the little intro. How do you like it? Please REVIEW! More coming soon. **


	2. Trying to Understand

**A/N: Okay, this chapter's a bit longer than the last chapter, but I know it's still kind of short. I hope to get my chapters a little longer and more interesting starting with the next one, but I'm still trying to work on writing more for the chapters.**

Raven looks at Light during class the next day, trying to think of a way to get closer to him without him getting suspicious. She can't "accidentally" run into him again, unless she wants to look clumsy. But she doesn't want to look clumsy; not with Light Yagami. If Light is in fact Kira, he'll want perfection if she's supposedly going to work with him. But she can't seem too perfect either, or that may also raise some suspicion.

They've already made contact, so she can't wait too long to act. If she's going to succeed in gaining Light's trust, she needs to constantly show him she wants to be friends. What can she do? What are her options? Simply go up and talk to him after school? That could work. What should she say? It's not like it's that hard to make a conversation when you're new in town, meeting a new person.

Her attention drifts back to the teacher. She'll worry about it when it happens; right now she needs to focus, no matter how easy or boring the class is.

….

Light walks out of the classroom, thankful that the school day is over. Everything is so easy it's boring, which is why he can get away with thinking about other things and still know what's going on in class. Light could've sworn that new girl Raven was staring at him for a period of class, but he didn't want to look. He should've.

Why is he acting so different about Raven? She's just a mere girl, nothing more. He doesn't know anything about her, so he shouldn't worry about her. He should just focus on getting home and do his job as Kira.

Light feels a tap on his shoulder, and turns to see Raven standing behind him. "Hey Light…" Light keeps a straight face on, trying not to look confused. Act natural.

"What is it, Raven? Something wrong?" Raven shakes her head, then continues,

"No, nothing's wrong. It's just…" She takes a breath, as if what she's trying to ask is hard to say.

"It's okay, Raven, what is it?" Raven looks up at Light, looking a little more confident now, then says,

"I just moved here a few days ago, and I don't really know the town that well…" She moves a strand of hair from her face; must be a habit with her. "… and I was wondering if you could show me around sometime." Light blinks, a little confused, but hiding it. Raven must catch a hint of it, because she quickly adds on, "It's just… you're the first person I've talked to here, and now I don't feel like I'd be much comfortable with anyone else…"

Light mulls it over in his head. _There's no harm in showing her around…_ "Sure, how about tomorrow?" Tomorrow's the weekend, so he'll have plenty of time to give her a quick tour, and then write down more names.

Raven sighs with what looks like relief, "Great, what time?" Light shrugs,

"How about eleven in the morning? You can meet me in front of the high school." Raven smiles,

"Awesome, sounds great." Light gives her a friendly smile, then says,

"Great. See you tomorrow."

"See you…" Raven waves, then walks away.

Light walks to the store, buying some apples. He ran out yesterday, and Ryuk has been bugging him about it ever since Ryuk ate the last one. After buying a few, Light takes the bag and walks outside, heading towards his house.

Ryuk appears behind him, and he checks his surroundings to make sure there's no one around. After confirming the coast is clear, Light tosses one of the apples behind him, Ryuk catching it in his mouth and eating it. "Mmm…" Ryuk swallows the apple, obviously enjoying it. "So Light, what are you going to do about that girl?" Light continues to walk,

"She's no danger as far as I can tell. I'm simply going to be a gentleman and show her around the town since she asked." Ryuk laughs a bit,

"You know, if I didn't know any better…" Ryuk laughs again then quickly adds on, "Nevermind." Light resists looking back at Ryuk, but doesn't ask what he was going to say even though he's curious. He doesn't have time to worry about it now, he needs to go punish more criminals and think about what places he'd take Raven to tomorrow.

Light walks inside his house and up to his room, not making a sound the rest of the night.

…

Raven walks back to her apartment, a little anxious but excited for tomorrow. This is when her and Light will get to know each other more, and when Raven will therefore gain more of Light's trust.

She's anxious, though, because Light kind of confuses her in a way. He seems too perfect… Too nice to be Kira. _If I was Kira, _ she thinks, _I would want to seem extremely nice also…_ Seeming to perfect is the perfect cover to hide behind, if you're dealing with any ordinary normal person. But to people like L or like Raven, it seems more suspicious. Raven could sense some kind of other feeling within him, but she just can't think of what that was. Confusion? Hesitation? _I guess I would feel that to if I were Kira talking to a stranger…_

Raven lays down on her bed, staring up at the ceiling, trying to think. Kira or not, Light is a very likable person. He's nice and respectful, and very, very intelligent; she can tell that by just looking at him. But there's something about him that just seems… Strange; innocent but guilty at the same time. She shakes her head and shuts her eyes, _Worry about it tomorrow, while you're investigating him. For now, get some rest; you'll need it._

Raven gets under the covers of her bed, and drifts off to a dreamless sleep, waiting for tomorrow to come.

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter wasn't as interesting; I really hope it wasn't boring. And I'm sorry again if it's not that long yet. This just seemed like a good place to end the chapter, so I'll have the next chapter up as soon as possible. The next chapter will be when Light gives Raven a tour of the town, so hopefully it will be longer and interesting. Thanks for reading, and don't forget to REVIEW!**


	3. Tour of the City

Light walks to the high school at ten-fifty, Ryuk following right behind him. "You ready for your date, Light?" Light keeps waling, shaking his head at Ryuk's ridiculous question.

"What makes you think this is a date, Ryuk?" Ryuk laughs before answering,

"You're going to be alone with a girl, aren't you? That sounds like a date here in the human world." Light smirks.

"Just because I'm showing her around doesn't mean it's a date…" _But it _does_ kind of sound like one…_ But it's not like it will mean anything to him. He's simply just showing a new girl around the town to be nice; no harm done.

They reach the school at ten fifty-eight, seeing that Raven is already standing by the front doors. She looks over at Light, waving shyly. Light smiles as he approaches her, "I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long."

"No, I only got here five minutes ago…" She starts playing with a strand of her hair. _Is she nervous for this?_ Light stares at her for a couple more minutes, _it's possible, but it could be a habit she has. All people have some sort of habit, and she does seem like a pretty shy person so far…_ A few more minutes pass by, and Raven finally says, "So… Are you going to show me around?" Light shakes his head; he didn't realize he was staring at her for so long.

"Yeah, let's go." They start walking away from the school. Light shows her the basics of the town, like the grocery store, the park, and the train station.

"Wow…" Raven says as they walk. Light looks at her, laughing a little bit,

"What is it?"

"Nothing really, it's just… Japan is so much cooler looking than the U.S." Light smiles,

"Really? I'm glad you enjoy it." Raven smiles a little, her hair falling into her face again. After a few minutes of silence, Light asks, "Would you like to see my favorite coffee shop?" Raven's smile widens a little more, and she nods,

"Yes, that sounds great." Light leads her to the coffee shop, and they sit down at a booth in the corner. Raven looks around, taking everything in it seems. "Wow… Nice place here." Light smiles,  
>"Yes, I like to come here occasionally…" A waiteress comes by. Light order's a coffee and Raven orders a hot chocolate. Light raises a brow at her, and she looks back confused.<p>

"What? I don't like coffee, and I'm not really in the mood for anything else." Light shrugs,  
>"Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you."<p>

"It's alright." _This girl is different…_ Light observes how she plays with a strand of her hair again. Light taps his fingers lightly on the table, thinking of something to say while they wait.

"So… How were things before you moved here?" Raven looks at him and then looks down.

"Not the best…" _She looks sad… Wait! Why do I even care? We just met the other day. Either way, I have to act concerned for her…_

"Why not?" Raven glances back at him, then looks back down,

"It's nothing…" Light's face fills with concern.

"Really, you can tell me…" Raven looks up at him without looking back down.

"Can I really…?" Light's eyes widen, and he shakes his head.

"Sorry, we just met, of course you wouldn't trust me yet…" _That was really stupid of me… Saying she can tell me something personal when we just met the other day… What is with me today? _Raven looks at him for a minute before speaking again.

"Maybe another time…" Light nods in reply, and the waitress comes with their drinks. Light takes a sip of his coffee, trying to think of anything else to say. He watches Raven as she drinks her hot chocolate. She moves her hair behind her ears after it falls in front of her face, and takes another drink. "How's life for you, Light?" Light looks up at her and just shrugs.

"Not really interesting; actually kind of boring…" Light replies. Raven watches him while drinking more of her chocolate milk, looking curious.

"Why?" She asks. _She's a very curious girl… I'll have to watch her._

"Nothing ever changes; just go to school, then go home and study, eat and sleep, it's nothing great…"

"Oh…" She sets her mug down, tapping her fingers lightly on the table. Light takes another sip of his coffee, enjoying the heat of it going down his throat. He observes Raven as she starts playing with a strand of her hair again. _She must be bored; the conversation's getting nowhere. Hmm…_

The silence drags on forever, until a couple of people walk by. The conversation going, "You jerk! I'm going to post your name on the internet!"

"Not if I post yours first!" The other says. Light rolls his eyes over to where he can see them, then back to Raven, who's looking at them, obviously listening to what they were saying. Light smiles and shakes his head, then goes serious once again.

"Have you heard of Kira?" Light asks her, curious to her answer. Raven looks at him for a few seconds before answering.

"Yes, I have." She says. _So… It seems the news of Kira has reached the U.S. already…_ "Why?"

Light shrugs, "Just curious. It's growing to be such a big thing…" Raven looks at him a bit oddly then looks back down again.

"What do you think of him?" Raven asks. Light thinks before answering. _I have to answer carefully…_

"I understand his motives, but what he's doing is wrong…" Raven eyes him, as if analyzing his answer. "What about you?" Raven shuts her eyes, then opens them again,

"I believe that Kira is justice." She says, setting down her empty mug with a little more force than usual. Light smiles, and then looks down at his watch.

"It's getting late; we'd better get going." They both stand, getting out of their seats. "I'll walk you home." Raven takes her bag then says,

"No, I'll be fine." _She's very strange…_

"Are you sure? I don't mind walking you…"

"I'm sure. I'll see you on Monday, Light." She walks away.

"Okay then…" Light says, then goes home himself.

…..

Raven sets her bag down on a chair in her apartment when she gets home, then plops herself down on the couch, a bit exhausted from today. _It made me sick, saying those words…_ Kira is not justice in Raven's eyes; Kira is just a murderer, claiming that he's justice.

Raven's phone rings, and she answers it, "Hello?"

"Hello, Raven," _L…_ "How was your day with Light Yagami?" Raven straightens up on the couch, ready to share every single detail.

"It went well…" She tells him everything. What Light said and showed her, and eventually gets to the coffee shop. "We shared our opinions on Kira…" _Or what we believe to be our opinions…_

"Really? What did you say?" She sighs before answering that question,

"I said that I believe Kira is justice." There's silence for a few moments on the other end.

"I see…" L finally replies, "This fib could be of use to us…" Raven smiles. _I knew it could be; the whole reason I said it in the first place._

"What do you have in mind?"

**A/N: I am sorry for the delay! Life has been a huge mess and I haven't had time to write more! But life has finally calmed down enough for me to continue. I hope it was good! I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can! Remember to REVIEW! **


	4. I Know I Can Figure You Out Somehow

Monday morning comes; Light gets out of bed and stretches out his arms. While Light gets dressed, Ryuk asks, "Hey Light, you excited to see that Raven girl again?" Light smiles a little bit, then replies with,

"What makes you think that, Ryuk?"

"No reason, really. You just look at her in a way that makes it look like you _like_ her." Light's eyes widen a bit, and then he laughs,

"That's ridiculous, Ryuk. I don't have time for a relationship…" Ryuk laughs, and Light imagines Raven. Her long, black hair, her black, skull-patterned shirt, her black, ripped skinny jeans and combat boots. _She is kind of cute…_ Then Light shakes his head. _What am I thinking? I don't like her, and I don't have time…_ Light grabs his bag and walks downstairs, going to have some breakfast and then go to school.

…

Raven watches the sun rise, thinking about her conversation with L on Saturday night:

"_What do you have in mind?"_

"_Well, Kira probably enjoys meeting his followers in some way or another… And if Light truly is Kira, he would probably love someone as smart as him to help him… Since you, Raven, are as smart as he is, you can probably figure something out by gaining his trust and being friends with him…"_

Raven stands, deciding to start heading to school. _It won't be easy to gain his trust… Especially if he really is Kira… This is going to take a long time._ She notices Light walking in the distance and sighs. She looks closely, and notices something weird. _Is he talking to himself?_ She stops for a second and almost jumps when he looks back a moment later. _Did he hear me?_ She takes in a breath, lets it out, then waves shyly to him.

…

Light looks back at Raven, noticing that she looks a little startled. Then she waves at him, and he smiles and waves back. As she runs over to his side, he says, "Morning, Raven."

"Morning…" She replies a bit quietly. _She's shy, and is probably still trying to get comfortable around me…_

"How was your weekend?" Light asks casually. Raven bites her lip, then says,

"Okay. How was yours?" Light shrugs,

"Same that I always have."

"Oh…" Raven says, looking down at her feet. They walk into the school, going to their first class. Light looks consistently at Raven, not able to keep his eyes off of her. _What am I doing? Kira shouldn't be checking out a girl…_ He looks away, getting annoyed with himself. _What is it about her that I find so intriguing? She's very pretty, yes, but there's got to be something else that's attracting me to her!_ Light continues thinking for a moment, then looks back at Raven, _Maybe I shouldn't worry about it…_ "Light?" She says, and Light snaps back to reality, not realizing he had spaced out for so long.

"Yes? What is it?" He replies back to her.

"Are you okay? You look… troubled by something…" He looks at Raven's concerned gaze,

"I'm fine; there's nothing wrong…" Light shrugs casually as he usually does. _But there's something about you that I need to know… And I'm going to find it out. _

"Okay, if you're sure…" Raven says, then sits down in her seat, Light sitting in the seat next to her.

…

Raven glances at Light every few minutes, trying to see behind his mask… if there is one. The look on his face before class started was looking very annoyed and a bit… confused. It doesn't seem natural for someone as perfect as Light Yagami. Of course, everyone gets annoyed, but Light Yagami shouldn't be so confused like that… From what L has told her from his surveillance, and from what she has seen from being with him, he is someone who is definitely doesn't get confused easily.

What is he confused about? Being someone who watches and listens more than talks, it gets easier for her to tell how people are feeling by their facial expression. The hard part is finding out why. _What is it you're confused about Light Yagami? What's going through that thick, complicated head of yours?_ Light catches her next glance, and she immediately looks back down at her desk. _Crap… He's probably able to read my face as well…_

…

Light looks at Raven once again; it's hard for him to take his eyes off of her. But he saw her looking at him. _It looked as if she was trying to figure something out… I'd better keep a very close eye on her…_ He looks back up to the front of the classroom, appearing as if he's paying attention. His eyes move back to her more seriously. _What is there for you to figure out, Raven? I have nothing to hide…_ He smirks a bit, _from you, anyway. _

School eventually ends, and Light walks out with Raven. "So, Raven, would you like to come over to my house tonight?" Raven looks at him, looking a bit surprised. Then she smiles,

"Sure." Light smiles, giving her his address.

"I'll see you tonight then."

….

Raven walks to her apartment after school, and her phone begins to ring. _Oh good, I wanted to talk to him before going to Light's house…_ She answers the phone. "Hello?"

"Hello Raven. I wanted to check up on you and your progress with Light Yagami. How are things?" Raven tells him everything that has gone today, like his annoyed and confused look.

"I see…" L says, sounding as if he's thinking about it.

"Yeah, and he invited me to his house tonight."

"Oh… This should be quite interesting, especially since you've only known each other for about a week. Please tell me how it goes; I'll call you tomorrow." Raven hears the other line go out, and she hangs up. She has to go to Light's house in a couple of hours. _This should be really interesting… Maybe I'll found out more about him at his home…_ Raven sits down on the couch of her apartment, a little excited to go to Light, and possibly Kira's house. _There's something about you, Light, and I'm going to get proof that you are indeed the infamous Kira…_

**A/N: I am sorry for the long delay! Life has been busy (part of it being role play). I hope I did well on this chapter. Please please PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what you think! ;) **


	5. One Step Closer

Light is up in his room, "studying." He watches the news, writing down the names of criminals that are just waiting to be punished. Ryuk is lying on Light's bed on the other side of the room, getting really bored. Then he looks at Light and asks, "Hey Light, you excited for that Raven girl to come over?" Light stops writing for a second, then continues,

"Why do you ask me that question every time I'm going to see her, Ryuk?" Light sounds annoyed, but like he's trying to hide it. Ryuk laughs a bit, enjoying this,

"No reason, really; I just notice the way you look at her…" Light puts down his pen, looking like he's trying to calm himself. Light stands, looking at the clock on his desk,

"Have you even considered that I'm acting like a normal teenage guy? I don't care about her at all…"

Light starts thinking about Raven after he says those words to Ryuk. Her long, silky, black hair, her big red lips… _Stop it! I do _not_ have feelings for this woman! She's lucky that I even let her stand in my presence!_ Light calms down a bit, and he hears his sister calling up to his room,

"Hey Light, the door's for you!" Light turns off the lamp, and then walks out his room door and down the stairs. He can see his mother and sister talking to Raven by the door in the entry-way. He gives her a polite smile, "Hello, Raven. How are you doing tonight?" Raven gives him a small smile back,

"I'm doing good." She twists a strand of hair with her fingers. _She must be shy in front of my family…_

"Come on, Raven, let's go to my room." Light starts heading back up the stairs, Raven following close behind him. After walking into his room he shuts the door, noticing Raven is looking around curiously.

…..

Raven looks around. _Everything looks normal so far… But of course it would be. If Light is truly Kira he'd have to hide anything suspicious…_ She looks to his desk, then to the TV. _Looks like he's very well informed on the criminals. But how can you kill so many people without facing them directly?_ "Everything okay, Raven?" Raven snaps out of her little investigative world, looking back to Light,

"Yes, I've just never seen a room this big before…" Raven says, taking a look around the room again. _If only I could be alone in here… But he probably won't take his eyes off of me, considering the fact that he may possibly be Kira…_ Light chuckles,

"Really? That's interesting…"

…..

Raven looks back to Light, then looks down, "Well, not everyone has good money you know…" Light looks at her face, seeing that he hurt her in some way,

"I'm sorry," Light says sincerely, "I didn't mean to offend you…" He takes a step closer to her, then catches himself, _What am I doing? I almost walked to her and pulled her into a hug. I shouldn't care about her. _Light looks at Raven again, observing her gothic beauty. Then mentally shakes his head, disgusted with himself. _No… I don't have feelings for her… I don't have the time. But what is it that makes me like this towards her?_

"It's okay…" Raven says, sitting down at the edge of his bed.

….

Raven takes a glance at Light then quickly looks back down. _He seemed really concerned about my feelings… But it's most likely just an act if he's that mass murderer known as Kira…_ She looks back at his desk for a few seconds before looking back down. _There's something about his desk… I have a feeling about it, but I can't check it out unless I'm alone…_

…..

Light sits down in his chair, trying to think of something to say to her to ease this silence and tension. He recalls her saying that she believes Kira is justice. _Should I ask? I don't see any harm in it… If it's too personal she doesn't have to share anything with me…_ "Raven…" Raven looks up at him, waiting for him to say what he's thinking. "I'm just curious… Why is Kira justice to you?" Raven looks down and sighs.

"Because he erases all the evil that lives within the world… He's making the world a better place for the innocent…" Light smiles, _So she agrees that the world is rotten and needs to be changed… That all the evil must be erased…_

…..

Raven shuts her eyes for a moment, disgusted with the words she said. She knows it's what some people and Kira believe, but she believes that the world can't be solved by murdering. _I have to do it…_ She reminds herself, _I have to do it to catch him…._ She looks back up at Light, seeing him smile. _He's happy with my answer; that's good. I'm a step closer to gaining his trust._

…..

Light notices Raven playing with a strand of her hair, opens his mouth and then shuts it again. _NO... What am I doing? _Light wanted to tell Raven that he's Kira. _No… She may share the same views, but… I can't tell her. She can't know anything… not yet…_ Light stares at her without realizing it for a while, and then looks away. After about an hour of talking, chatting, and eating potato chips, Light waves to Raven at the door. "See you tomorrow, Raven." Raven waves then walks to her apartment.

…..

Raven digs her face in her pillow, hating how she said those words. _It was necessary… It was totally necessary…_ She starts going over the events of the night. Light's facial expressions, what he said. _If I didn't know any better… I'd say he doesn't suspect a thing…_ But Light is very intelligent and would be very good at acting; she has to be careful.

_Better watch out, Light. I'm another step closer to gaining your trust and proving once and for all that you are Kira…_

**A/N: Okay, how was this chapter? I hope it was good! Please REVIEW so I can know. And let me know if you have any suggestions! I had fun writing this chapter and switching between Light and Raven's thoughts. (I hope that wasn't too confusing, btw.) I'll write the next chapter and have it up as soon as I can. Thanks for reading! :D**


	6. Can't Stop Thinking About You

L picks up the cell phone in his fingers, presses the speed dial for Raven, and then holds it up to his ear. He brings a cube of sugar to his lips while he waits for her to pick up, enjoying the pure sugary taste of it sliding down his throat. In the middle of another one, he hears a "Hello?" from the other end of the line.

"Hello Raven," L says after swallowing another cube of sugar, "How did things go at the Yagami's household?" He listens to every single word she says carefully, taking it all in.

"… He didn't seem suspicious one bit…" _That would be strange for someone like Light Yagami. _

"I see… Thank you for your feedback. I'll call you again in a couple of days." L shuts the phone, thinking about what she just told him. _She had a feeling about his desk… Though, she's assuming that Light is in fact Kira, without the possibility of someone else. Even though there's only about a five percent chance that Light is Kira, something tells me that I'm not wrong to suspect him. Even if her feeling is wrong, it's worth looking into…_ Soichiro Yagami and the rest of the Japanese task force walk into the room. Matsuda says in his young and curious voice,

"Hey Ryuzaki! Who were you on the phone with?" L doesn't look at Matsuda, debating whether it's okay to tell them now. _I don't see the harm in it, though Soichiro won't like what he hears. Regardless…_

"I was talking to the new member of our team." Everyone looks surprised and goes silent, except for Matsuda, who looks surprised but asks,

"Who? Will we get to meet him?" L stacks some sugar cubes on a spoon and eats them all.

"Her, and maybe soon." All their eyes widen at once; Soichiro's probably the widest of them all.

"Who… Who is she? What is she doing?" L sets down his spoon,

"Calm down, Mr. Yagami. She came to me and wanted to help catch Kira, as for what she's doing…" He looks at Soichiro earnestly, "She's befriending your son, Light."

(About a week later)

Light walks into his room and sits down in his chair, thinking about how he's been acting towards Raven. It's hard for him to take his eyes off of her when he's around her; he always wants to hug her if he says something that may have offended her. Light almost tried to kiss her at the end of school today! He lays his head down on his desk, angry with himself. _This isn't like myself. I let my guard down when I'm around her. I can't stop looking at her when we're in the same room. I can't even stop thinking about her! _"Why so down, Light?" Ryuk appears behind him. Light lifts his head up and bangs his fists on his desk.

"Damn it, Ryuk! I can't stop thinking about her!"

"Oh, you mean that Raven girl you've been hanging out with? I don't see what the big deal is; it's just a crush…" Light turns around in the chair and faces Ryuk,

"I do _not _have feelings for her!" Light denies, and then continues, "If I continue to let her invade my mind, I'll keep letting my guard down, which will for sure get me in trouble! That's what the 'big deal' is, Ryuk!" Ryuk's eyes widen in surprise and a little fear,

"Sorry…" Light sighs, trying to calm down. He looks at the clock. _I'd better get writing names; I've already wasted time…_ He takes the Death Note out of his drawer, gets a pen, turns on the TV, and begins to write the names of today's criminals.

Raven sits down on the couch of her apartment, turning on the TV. It's on the news channel, but she immediately flips it to something else. _I need to relax for a little bit… I've been working and thinking about this too hard lately…_ She gets closer and closer in her relationship with Light each passing day. It's great progress, but she kind of feels a weird vibe with Light. _He doesn't… _like _me, does he?_ She shakes her head, discarding the thought. _No… That would be too strange for someone like him…_

She turns off the TV after about an hour, and then decides to read her book. She doesn't get so far reading it; her mind thinking too much about Light being Kira, and what in the world is in that drawer. _Every time I enter his room, my eyes go to that desk…_ She shuts her book. _I told L about it; he said he'd think of a way for me to investigate it…_ She sighs, staring at the ceiling. Her thoughts are everywhere… _Did Light try to kiss me today?_ She saw the look in his eyes and the way he was slowly moving his face closer to hers. She shivers, thinking about what would happen if the kiss actually happened. _Never in all eternity. Not even if someone paid me. It's a disgusting thought, kissing Kira. _ She has considered the possibility that he might not be Kira, and it is a possibility, but she has a strong feeling that he really is the one and only Kira.

She jumps a bit when she hears her cell phone ring. _L…_ She picks it up and answers it. "Hello?'

"Raven, I need you to come to this address tomorrow after school…" She gets out a pen and paper, writing down the address he says. "This is something you don't want to miss… If Light insists on hanging out with you, please come up with any believable excuse you can."

"Okay…" She hangs up the phone, an excited chill running down her spine. _It's time for me to meet the Japanese Task Force…_ She walks into her room, turns off the lights, and crawls into bed. _Tomorrow's going to be an interesting day…_

**A/N: Okay, how was this chapter? And how did I do on L? I really enjoyed this chapter; especially since I got to write from L's thoughts. (I love L. =3 3333) Please REVIEW and tell me what you think. :D **


	7. What?  Kira Can't Love a Girl

Raven looks up at the tall building and back down on the scribbled address on her piece of paper. _This is the place…_ The door opens and she walks inside, following the directions L gave her on the phone last night. She walks into a room with lots of computer and TV screens, and also a couple of couches. L is sitting on a couch, rubbing one foot with the other, eating some Japanese candy, while members of the Japanese police are sitting on all the other seats. Everyone is completely silent, and Raven starts playing with a strand of her hair. "Raven," L says, "Please, have a seat." L's eyes move to the sofa across from where he is sitting. As she sits down, Soichiro Yagami looks at L angrily,

"She's a teenager, Ryuzaki, a _teenager_!" L pops more of the candy in his mouth, not changing any expression on his face.

"I'll remind you that she came and found me, wanting to help catch Kira. She found me without any help, and she has a very strong sense of justice, not to mention excellent deduction skills." Raven sits there awkwardly as they keep looking back to her. _I guess I expected this… They don't want a teenage girl risking her life to catch Kira…_

"And you said that she's befriended my son?" Soichiro asks L, still trying to take this all in.

"Yes, that's right." Soichiro shoots L a glare then sighs and sits back down.

"So it's just an investigation on my son…" Raven looks at Soichiro with sympathy. This must be really hard for him since his son is suspected of being Kira. _I wouldn't be able to stand it if my child was murdering all these people… Hell, I'd be angry if my child was even suspected of any murder…_ I sigh, my emotional sympathetic side taking over for a little bit.

"I'm sorry Mr. Yagami…" Everyone's eyes fall back on Raven, looking surprised to hear her speaking. "I'm sorry that it has to be your son…" Soichiro blinks a couple of times, apparently surprised that this was coming from a gothic teenage girl. He sighs,

"So am I… So am I…" Raven looks down, then hears L's voice and looks up.

"Now, her mission to investigate your son is slowly progressing as she gains more of his trust…" L explains all the progress she's made, and they all start to stare at her again. Raven twists a strand of hair around with her fingers, feeling really uncomfortable with all these eyes on her. She's fine one-on-one, but she is terrified in a group, her being introverted and all. "…Now, she said she's been having a strange feeling about Light's desk…"

….

Light walks home from school, a bit joyful and disappointed that Raven couldn't hang out today. _She seemed in a big hurry to leave… I wonder what's going on…_ Light thinks about what Raven said when he invited her to go to his favorite coffee shop.

"_Would you like to come have some coffee, Raven?" She looks down, looking as if she's trying to think of an excuse not to go. _

"_I'm sorry Light, I can't. There's a lot of stuff I need to take care of…" Light looks at her suspiciously, but then shrugs,_

"_Alright. Good luck with everything…" And with that, Raven walks away._

Light walks inside his house and up to his room, shutting the door behind him. _I wonder what the stuff is that she needs to take care of…_ Light shakes his head, _Not that it's any of my business to know…_ But Light is curious… Very curious. He was getting a strange vibe from Raven before she left today. _Something's not right…_ But he doesn't understand what Raven could be doing that's so suspicious. _Maybe it's just personal stuff… She is staying in an apartment far away from where she was raised… _"What's on your mind, Light? You've been standing there for the past five minutes…" Light jumps a bit, startled by Ryuk's voice. He didn't even notice Ryuk when he came in.

"Nothing, Ryuk… nothing." Light sits at his desk, opens his drawer, and takes out the Death Note. He hears Ryuk laugh behind him,

"Were you thinking about Raven?" Light tenses a bit,

"Would it matter if I was?" He turns on the TV, watching the news.

"I guess not, but you've been thinking about her so much lately… I think you have a crush." Light's eye twitches a little bit. _I do NOT have a crush on her!_ He starts writing down a couple of names, ignoring Ryuk's absurd comment. _How can he think that? I don't have the time for ridiculous feelings like that… Especially for a girl like Raven. _Raven. The way she plays with a strand of her hair when she's uncomfortable or nervous. The way she stands up for what she believes in. Raven… Light realizes what he's thinking, and he tenses up even more. He's clenching his pen so tightly that it breaks, ink getting everywhere.

"Damn it!" Light stands and takes off his white button-up shirt and puts on a new one.

…..

Ryuk laughs to himself as Light breaks his pen. _He keeps denying that he has feelings for her, but every time I mention her, he snaps. _Ryuk watches as Light takes his shirt to the laundry room and starts washing it before the stain sets, and then comes back in. _He doesn't want to admit that he _likes _Raven. I can tell that he likes her a lot. _Light takes out a pencil and continues to write down names in the Death Note. _It's amusing to see Light fight his feelings. I don't think he'll ever admit to them… _

…..

Light finishes writing names for the day and stretches out his arms. He filled one and a half pages today; that's better than he's been doing lately. He's been thinking too much about Raven… He takes a deep breath, not wanting to stress out tonight. It's getting late; he'd better get to bed. He turns out the light and crawls into bed, doing his very best not to think about Raven, but… _Raven…_

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews people! It makes me more and more excited to write! =D So please keep REVIEWing. I really appreciate it. How did you like this chapter? I really enjoy it when Light is angry :D XD (I'm TEAM L! WHOO! ) I will write and update as soon as I can. Thanks so much for reading and thanks again for the reviews! **


	8. Suspicious?  There's nothing suspicious

Raven opens her eyes the next morning and yawns. She sits up and rubs one of her eyes, looking at the clock. _Crap!_ She immediately gets out of bed and starts changing. _It's 10:35 am… I'm late!_ She quickly brushes her hair and gets all her things together then runs out the door.

…..

Light looks at the empty seat next to his, a bit disappointed that Raven's not here today. _I wonder what was going on…_ Light catches what he's thinking and feeling, _No… I don't care. I shouldn't care. It was probably just family business…_ The classroom door opens, causing everyone to turn their heads to the door. Light starts to smile a little when he sees Raven entering, but then stops himself. _She was just late… Big deal. I absolutely cannot and do not have feelings for her…_ Light looks back to the front of the classroom.

…..

Raven sits down in her seat, trying to catch her breath. She had just run all the way from her apartment to the school. The teacher looks at her with serious eyes before continuing the lecture. Raven looks at Light, thinking about his facial expressions when she walked in. _He looked happy to see me, actually smiling, but then he looked away like it was no big deal. Hmm… _ She looks at the board for a little bit, trying to figure Light out.

…..

Light's eyes turn to Raven, noticing that she was looking at him. _She always looks at me like that… What's she always thinking about?_ His eyes move back to the front of the classroom, his thoughts still on Raven. _It's always like she's trying to figure something out about me… Unless…_ Light's eyes widen a bit in panic and his eyes go to Raven again, _She's not investigating me, is she? It's possible… _Light mentally shakes his head, _No… Not someone like Raven. She is intelligent and all, but she's too shy…_

After school ends, Light walks out with Raven as he always does. He feels… complete with her around now. "Would you like to come to my house later, Raven?" Raven looks up at him and nods.

"Sure. I'll be over in an hour." With that, Raven walks away, waving to Light. Light smiles, and then shakes his head.

"What am I doing?" He hears Ryuk's laugh behind him. He almost shoots Ryuk a glare, but he's in too public a place to do that. People will think he's crazy if he glares at nobody. If he accidentally glares at someone behind Ryuk, they'll think he's insane; especially if they don't know each other. He takes a breath, acting totally calm on the outside, but wanting to punish himself on the inside. He shouldn't be seen with Raven so much… It could mean trouble for him.

…..

Raven shuts the apartment door behind her, sighing. She has make up work to do, which isn't good easy or hard while you're trying to investigate someone. Especially someone like Light. Light… _I can't shake this feeling that he _likes_ me. The way he smiles when he sees me, how he talks to me… _Raven clenches her jaw, almost grinding her teeth together. _No… It's a trick. It's all a sick act… _She takes a breath, setting her stuff down. _But it looks so real… No. I'm not going to get distracted. Whether he feels that way or not, it doesn't matter. Something tells me that Light Yagami is truly Kira, no matter the small possibility that L said. I know it's possible that it could be another person, but there's just something about Light… _Raven takes in a deep breath, calming herself. _Calm down… You won't get anywhere in the investigation stressing out about it._

She looks at the time, and then thinks about how she can take a look inside his desk. _If only there was some way I could get him to leave the room for at least a few minutes…_

…..

Light sits in his room, getting his mind off of Raven by writing down names in the Death Note. Though, he's going to see her anytime now, but either way, it was good for him. He's finally concentrating more on his mission to get rid of all the criminals and be the god of the new world. People in the world are already talking about the famous, so called "murderer" by the name of Kira. _Everything's going as planned…_ He hears Sayu call him.

"Light, Raven's here!" Light smiles a bit and then clenches his jaw, _Except for Raven… With Raven always in my head, everything in my plan will fail._ He walks downstairs, smiling casually at Raven.

"Hello Raven."

"Hi Light." After a few minutes of talking to Light's mother and sister, they walk upstairs to Light's room.

"How are you doing, Raven?" Raven is looking at his desk, then looks at him,

"I'm fine. How are you, Light?" Light smiles,

"I'm doing well..."

…..

Ryuk stands behind Light as he talks with Raven, also noticing how Raven keeps glancing back at his desk. _She's suspicious of something… I wonder if Light's figured that out. _He hears Light and Raven laugh. _Looks to me like he doesn't suspect her of anything at all, whether he's a good actor or not._ Ryuk laughs, thinking of how Light has been acting since Raven came into his life. _He has a crush on an American that he won't admit to, weakening his senses and train of thought. He has gotten angry on himself, but he still won't admit that he cares about her…This is getting much more interesting than I thought it would get._

…..

Raven and Light talk for a little while until Light's mom shouts from downstairs, "Light! Dinner!" Light looks to the door of his room and back to Raven.

"Come on, let's go eat." Light heads for the door as Raven replies

"It's okay, I'm not hungry…" Light stops, his hand on the door knob,

"You sure?" Raven nods.

"I'll stay up here." Light looks at her unsurely but walks downstairs.

After she's sure Light has reached the bottom of the stairs, she immediately runs to his desk, opening and searching every single drawer. After about ten minutes, she gets to the last one in the top left corner. She opens it, seeing only a diary. _Strange… Why would Light have a diary?_ She takes it and opens it, seeing no words. _It's blank, even stranger… There must be something in this drawer. Surely he would have written something if this was a true diary. _She see's nothing else in the drawer, and sits to think for another minute. _What's the secret to this drawer? There's got to be something in it…_ She looks underneath the drawer, seeing a tiny hole. After a few seconds, it hits her. _There's a fake bottom… There must be something in there! _She hears the door opening and quickly shuts the open drawer and sits down in the chair.

"Everything okay, Raven?" She starts twisting a strand of her hair with her pointer finger.

"Yeah, everything's fine." _And I'm one step closer to figuring you out, Light._

**A/N: Sorry it took me a little longer to update this. I had to finish a dumb, required science fair project, and I had to figure out what I wanted to do in this chapter. Please REVIEW! I hope it's good. Thanks for reading! :D**


	9. New Ideas Another Step Closer

Light eyes Raven suspiciously. _Why is she sitting at my desk chair? Is something up? It almost looks like she was in a hurry to sit down by the time I came in… _Light mentally shakes his head, _No… Maybe I'm overreacting. _"Is something wrong, Light?" Light puts on his best fake smile,

"No, nothing at all, Raven." Raven starts playing with a strand of hair as she always does, standing up.

"I think I should go…" Light's eyes widen as she starts walking out his room door.

"No!" Light shouts, grabbing Raven's wrist. _What the hell am I doing? If she wants to go, I have to let her go! Why do I even care that she's leaving?_ "I mean… You don't have to go yet, do you?" Raven just stares at him in surprise for a little while, not knowing what to say.

"It's getting late, Light… I'd better go… I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay…" And with that, Raven walks out of Light's room and out of the house, walking home. Light just stands there, frozen to his spot, surprised at the way he acted towards her. Ryuk is standing behind Light, laughing a bit.

"Looks like you sure didn't want her to go…" After Light doesn't respond, Ryuk says, "Light?" Still no response, "Hey Light…?" Suddenly, Light whirls around, his expression angry and annoyed.

"Damn it, Ryuk, I could have almost blown my cover!" He walks to his chair and sits down, still feeling the warmth from when Raven was sitting in it. "What is it about her that gets me off guard?" Light bangs his fists on his desk angrily.

"Well, why not just write her name in the Death Note? Then you won't have to worry about her…" Light turns to face Ryuk, his face slowly turning red from anger.

"She's a Kira follower! If I kill her I might as well kill everyone!" Light then calms down as quickly as he got angry. "But maybe I can use her to my advantage…"

…..

Raven walks into her apartment, her mind going crazy with anxiety and excitement. _There's a fake bottom on the drawer… He's hiding something… What could it be? I was so close to seeing what was in there, but then Light came back…_ She gets out her phone, hoping that L will call soon. _I can't believe it… The moment just slipped through my fingers!_ She sits down on the couch, taking a deep breath. _Calm down; don't freak out. You'll get another chance…_ She sighs, looking down at her phone, _But I need to talk to L first._

…..

Light begins to think more of this, a smile slowly creeping up on his face. Ryuk looks at him curiously, excited to hear Light's idea. "What are you thinking, Light?" Light starts to laugh a little bit.

"Well, she's the only other person in our class that can maintain a perfect grade, and she's a follower of Kira; her will of justice is strong..." Light's laughing grows stronger, "Why not have her work with me? She's the perfect pawn…" Light thinks of Raven and all her features, both physical and mental. _She's perfect… She'll help bring me closer to being the god of the new world…_

…..

L takes a bite of his cake and swallows, then picks up the phone and dials Raven. She picks up after the first ring. _She must have found something out…_ Before he can even say anything, Raven says, "L, I've made huge progress in investigating Light." L stops eating his cake, listening to every single word. _She's made progress… Excellent. _

"Please share." L listens to Raven talk, not moving a muscle as he takes her words in. The rest of the Japanese task force members just stare at him, barley moving. Eventually L says, "Great work, Raven. I look forward to your next report." He hangs up the phone, Soichiro Yagami the first to ask,

"What did she say? What did she say about my son?" L takes another bite out of his cake before answering,

"Raven said that she found a fake bottom to a drawer in Light's desk… She concluded that he must be hiding something." Soichiro's face falls, and he sits down, looking depressed. L goes on,  
>"The chances that Light Yagami is Kira has risen to about ten percent… We're finally getting somewhere…" Soichiro puts his head in his hands.<p>

"It can't be my son… It just can't be!" L licks the icing off of his fork, the sweetness filling his taste buds with joy. He thinks about this, getting excited. _We're finally getting somewhere… Raven is proving successful in this investigation. She seems to be the only person that can get under Light's skin without raising suspicion…_ He eats the last bite of his cake, setting the plate down, _now we just need to figure out what's in that drawer… What's so important that you'd need to install a fake bottom?_

…..

Raven lies down on her bed and sighs with relief; feeling much more calm now that she's talked to L about her discovery. She closes her eyes and imagines the moment of pure joy she'll feel once Kira is caught. She smiles, _I'm yet another step to catching you Kira, or should I say… Light Yagami. I'll take great joy and happiness when I escort you to your execution…_ Raven yawns, turning off the light, and slowly drifting off the sleep, dreaming of the day that she catches Kira.

**A/N: I'm sorry this took longer, I've been distracted by other things that I find fun (a lot of it being role play). I hope this chapter was good; please, PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what you think! I'm open to ANYTHING you have to say (I cannot stress that enough). Thanks so much for reading! :D**


	10. New Plans

_**A Few Days Later…**_

Light wakes up early in the morning, stretching out his arms. He gets out of bed. _It's Saturday, which means I have plenty of time to talk to Raven today…_ He puts on one of his T-shirts, as Ryuk says, "What are you going to do today, Light?" Light's lips rise into a smirk,

"I'm going to play Raven right into my hands…"

…..

Raven has been up for a while now, trying to think of a way to get into that drawer in Light's room. _If he really is Kira, it must be his tool to kill! But how can I get to it without him knowing…? Light isn't an idiot…_ She yawns, having not gotten much sleep. She jumps, startled when her phone rings. She looks down, seeing that it's Light. _Calm down… Take a deep breath and answer it…_ "Hello?"

"Hey Raven." Light's voice sounds normal, but has a small touch of excitement in it. _Strange… What would he be excited about?_

"Hey Light, what's up?"

"I was just wondering if you'd like to go out to dinner with me tonight." Raven is speechless. _Is he… Asking me out? _ She takes a deep breath. _Breathe. Stay calm. He's a teenage guy; it's normal to go out on a date. Now answer him…_

"That sounds like fun. What time?"

"I'll pick you up at seven thirty tonight."

"Okay, see you at seven thirty." She ends the call and sets her phone down, thinking about this. _No… I shouldn't think too hard about this. It's just a date. I can investigate and deduct when I see him. For now… Relax. _

…..

Light's mouth moves up in a smile. "Perfect..."

"So," Ryuk says, "What did she say?" Light grins,

"We're going out to dinner tonight. And after, she's going to help me make this world a better place…" He thinks about Raven, feeling his heart race a bit. _No…_ His hands clench into fists as he tenses up. _I can't have these feelings about her… That would be weakness. Kira doesn't have any weaknesses… Stop thinking about her. Think about tonight, when you'll be another step closer to being the god of the new world._

**I'm so sorry! I've been so distracted lately that I haven't been focusing on this! But now that it's summer, I don't have school to worry about, so I should hopefully be updating more often. Sorry for the short chapter; I feel bad for making you wait so long, and there wasn't much to write. But the next chapter will be when they have dinner, so it should be longer. Thanks for reading, and don't forget to REVIEW! Thanks. :D **


End file.
